You're Not Alone cont
by watevr i want
Summary: "A low sobbing noise caught Minerva's exceptionally sensitive ears' attention. Quickly she swept toward the sound of crying. As soon as she caught of the young witch Minerva rushed to comfort her." This is a continuation of patronusmagic's story "You're Not Alone".
1. Again

**An: Hey! I am taking this story over for patronusmagic who is an amazing author. Unfortunately they convulsants continue so I adopted it. I apologize If you don't like my continuation. I hope I did this amazing story justice. **

* * *

After the 'incident' with Malfoy Hermione and Professor McGonagall started having a weekly tea. It happened every Friday evening, they would sit down on a high backed red couch with dark wood trim, sipping on some sort of hot beverage. Hermione recounted her week while Minerva listened quietly to the pleasant recollections.

Nearly a month after these little meetings started, Hermione was starting to get better; no longer being shunned by all of her classmates or crying at night, she took a turn in the opposite direction. She had finished the transfiguration work for the week when a group of Slytherins descended on her. Most of them were older than her, more full of hate for the little Gryffindor who was threatening to take their lead in the race for the House Cup than their younger counterparts. She didn't know their names. Just their faces... and their wands. For nearly an hour they took turns using painful jinxes on the small girl.

When they finally let up she ran, faster than she thought she could, to Minerva's room. Whispering the password before the portrait of Sir Geoffrey Gryffindor could question her tears. It was another hour before dinner started and Minerva went looking for her 'cub'.

"Courage," she whispered. Silently she crept into her rooms looking for the young girl. She had already looked in all of what one might call the usual spots: abandoned corridors, the common room, and the girls dorm. All of those places had held no answers for her concerned mind and had only made it clench tighter.

A low sobbing noise caught Minerva's exceptionally sensitive ears' attention. Quickly she swept toward the sound of crying. As soon as she caught of the young witch Minerva rushed to comfort her.

Hermione was curled around a soft pillow still crying when she felt a hand on her back, gently rubbing in circles between her shoulder blades. Slowly the wails stopped and Hermione released the soft bundle.

"Miss Granger," she intoned softly. "Child, why are you in my chambers rather than at dinner?"

"I was too emotional to go. I didn't want to be seen sobbing in the middle of the Great Hall." Hermione said as her mentor took a seat near her head. A coaxing hand came to her head and gently moved it to her professor's lap.  
"Dear, please, what made you so upset?" The only response she got was a vigorous shake of the young girls head. It didn't sit well with Minerva, letting the people who hurt her best student get away with it. "Ok dearie."

After a few minutes in silence spent with Minerva softly stroking Hermione's hair the older witch spoke again, "Have you eaten?" Another shake of the head.

"Millie?"

"Yes mistress McGonagall?"

"A plate from dinner please, Millie?"

"Yes, mistress McGonagall."

A few seconds later a plate of food appeared on the coffee table with silver and a glass of chilled water.

'Funny,' thought Hermione, 'I don't remember telling her tht I don't like pumpkin juice.'


	2. Getting lonelier

'Funny,' Hermione thought, 'I don't remember telling her that I don't like pumpkin juice.'

Silently she chewed through her meal. It was only a small portion, just right for little Hermione. Hermione really was quite small to her age. Soon she had finished the portion and was looking expectantly up at Minerva.

"Hermione, would you like to change? Perhaps put on something more comfortable?"

A nod was the only answer Minerva needed. Using a rather impressive display of wand less magic she banished a set of her pajamas that she had shrunken down to fit the girl's small frame to the spare room. She stood in a swish of emerald and black and reached out a thin hand.

Hermione grasped the hand, using it as leverage to pull herself up, not letting go as she was guided down a hall way to a dark wood door. The door was pushed open and a hand on her upper back pushed her inside. She barely registered the fact that Minerva was talking as she took in the room.

It was simple but oh, so beautiful. Cream covered the wall, outlined with a pale golden trim. A bed with a rich red comforter stood in the middle with a dark wood chest colored with red undertones she new signified cherry wood standing at its foot. The chest's matching bureau was pushed against the other wall.

"... And the bath is just through that door if you'd like to wash up."  
She never contemplated what her mentors chambers looked like beyond the formal sitting room attached ,via a portrait, to her office. Apparently the woman favored the same colors for every room that it was probable that guests would enter. Not really a surprise but still assuring to know.

As Hermione pulled her top over her head she mulled over the fact that her last three letters to her mother had been ignored. Unanswered. Left alone. Forgotten. It was an unknown, sad fact that while she said her parents were supportive, accepting of the fact that she was a witch they truly weren't. The berated her, ignored her, and in general despised her. She had given them time as Professor McGonagall had said to, but to them, to them it didn't matter.

The young girl had been in the room for nearly an hour and a half when Minerva went to check on her. What she found was the most heart wrenching thing she had seen since the war with Voldemort. There, curled up around a letter on the bed, was Hermione, crying softly. Nearly silent sobbing, almost too quiet to be heard.

Minerva didn't think, she just reacted. Within seconds she had the girl in her arms and pulled into her lap.

**AN: sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to go for more frequent but with chapters more toward 500- 1000 words.**


	3. A letter

Within seconds Minerva had the young girl wrapped up in her arms, hands cradling her head to her shoulder and rocking back and forth slowly. She tenderly stroked the pools girls bushy hair as she tried to comfort her.

"Hermione, Hermione, what happened? Hmm? What made you so sad?" asked Minerva as hermione a sobs subsided.

Hermione could feel the ball in her throat and knew she couldn't talk. Silently she raised her hand from where it was clutching Minerva's waist and pointed to the letter that was resting, partially folded, on the bed. With a small crinkling noise Minerva picked it up and started to read.

'Dear Hermione,  
Your father and I are going to cancun for the entirety of your break so you have to stay at that awful school. Also we are going to Paris and traveling throughout Europe during summer and you are not allowed to come with so you need to arrange for accommodations with one of your freaky friends.  
Lastly do not contact us ever again. We apologize for the tardiness of this letter but it was something we felt had to be said.

Goodbye forever, Jean and Terrance Granger."

In that moment, for only the third time in her life, Minerva McGonagall felt herself capable of murder. Honestly, for some one to renounce their child, and by letter no less, just because they were different was despicable.

"Oh you poor child. I am so sorry your parents are so foolish that they would do this to you. You are a wonderful, brilliant girl and I would love to have a daughter like you."

That last part piqued Hermione's interest. She had of course assumed that her professor hadn't born any children but she had always thought it by choice rather than other factors. Minerva spotted the wheels in Hermione's head turning again, see her wonderment at the simple fact that she hadn't gone without children by choice.

"However, that is a story for another time. If you would like though, you could possibly stay with me during the summer, but right now I think I shall go speak with the headmaster about this recent progression."

Hermione looked up at her with a twinkle in her eyes before releasing her and crawling off her lap.

Minerva gave her a quick hug before she left and stepped into the floo, headed for the headmaster's office.

...

"Albus Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, how on earth am I supposed to not kill them for this?" she asked as she brandished the letter in a vague gesture. For his part Dumbledore was less than amused by what he knew must be in the letters contents.

"Oh, and the idiots are not only renouncing her but they are going on vacation while they do it!"

"Minerva, calm down. I understand that you are... disheartened to say the least and more than a little angered however, you cannot do anything rash. Think of how Hermione would react if you harmed them. Now I assume that you have extended an invitation for Hermione to come stay with you during breaks if she so wishes?"

"Of course she will be staying with me after what those imbeciles did to her."

"Ok then, I will put the papers in front of wizengamot tomorrow."

"Thank you Albus."

...

Minerva arrived back at her rooms and headed for 'Hermione's' room, but when she opened the door it was empty inside. Slightly puzzled she went back further in to her chambers in search of the girl only to stop in front of her own door at the sound of light snoring.


	4. Easter break

Hermione shifted slightly as Minerva opened the armor over on the side of the room, her hands curling into the pillow her head was buried in. Sniffling, Hermione clutched a little bit tighter, like she had with Minerva had earlier.

A smile tugged at Minerva's lips as she walked out, planning on sleeping in Hermione's room...

"Hermione! Hurry up we have to go before the porkey leaves without us."  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming," called Hermione from the top of the stairs to the girls dorm. The girl dashed out, trunk magically suspended and following her, and into the common room where Minerva was waiting. Ushering her over, Minerva grabbed on to the book and felt the pull behind her groin just as Hermione grasped its other edge. After a few brief moments in the chaotic, swirling hold of the spell their feet touched the dewy grass of early spring.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, Minerva already standing and holding out a hand to help her up with. As she rose off the ground a great mansion cam into view. White marble, greyed slightly with age, gel the outline, the shape, of a great mansion. Green grass was an ocean gently cradling the island like building. Detailed sculptures, towering columns, and gorgeous fountains were speckled though the yard.

"It's beautiful," breathed Hermione as she finally managed to completely right herself.

"Tha' i'tis," her normally soft bur thickened with happiness at the sight of Hermione's wonder. Big brown eyes twinkled as they tried to take in everything in their sight. Adorable, thought Minerva as she sent the girls trunk into the house and set it unpacking. A silly smile settled on the professors lips as Hermione twirled, leaped, and rolled around the gardens, giggling all the while. "Hermione, it's time to go in side," called Minerva as she strode toward the mansion's door.

Scrambling, Hermione dashed after her, trainers slipping slightly in the damp greenery. Silently the pair approached the large oak double doors, and entered the grandiose, overly extravagant, entryway. Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes once again taking in everything they could.  
"My family, long before I was born, was a wee bit extravagant, as you can see. However, there will be plenty of time for you to look around after you make sure the room you'll be staying in is to your liking." With that the older woman took the small girls hand and pulled her up the stairs off to the left.

Down the long hallway, again on the left, was a large, crisp white door. Minerva grasped the handle and pushed it open, revealing an amazing room. A traditional bed cave sat in the corner, completely enveloping the queen sized mattress with the exception of the front that held rich purple curtains that could be closed at night. A small chandelier hung inside the cave, an interesting mix between magic that started blue flames at the flip of a switch, illuminating the pale lavender of the comforter and shiny white of the silk covered throw pillows. In the middle of the room, facing a padded window seat with a wonderful view, was a huge bookcase filled with texts on all sorts of things, muggle and wizard novels, and textbooks. Built into the case was a large, magical hearth with a huge silvery rug covering a portion of the dark, wooden flooring. Last an enormous chest of drawers in a dark wood stood against the stark white wall opposites the bed.

"How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"Great. Now during the day in going to have to floo back and forth from Hogwarts so that I can do some work and in the evenings I will be here. You have two options, either you can stay here in the house with Blinky and Millie, or you can go back to Hogwarts with me. It is up to you."

"I think I'll go with you a few days and stay here a few."

"Alright, well, dinner is in four hours. I'll be in the study, two doors down to the left. You're welcome to check out the rest of the property, but take this," said Minerva as she handed Hermione a locket, "with you. A tracker so I'll be able to find you encase you get lost. Also I think you and I need to have a conversation later this evening."


	5. Mother and daughter, maybe?

"Hermione!" called Minerva, already pacing with worry. She had checked the library, Hermione's rooms, and her own but was unable to locate the young girl. Her bare feet padded on the wood floors, silent as her animagus, when suddenly the soft sounds of the piano her mother had once so lovingly stroked wafted into the room. Suddenly she realized that Hermione was wearing the locket, a small piano whose top opened to reveal the person closest to the wearer, that her own mother had given her. Feeling a little more than slightly unintelligent she headed for the room that held the baby grand.

"Hermione, it's time for dinner."

"Oh my. Sorry I guess I lost track of time. I was reading the sheet music. And then I started playing and it got the best of me."

"It's alright, there is no reason to be sorry, I understand completely. This room used to enthrall my mother for hours." A low rumble sounded from the girl's stomach announcing her hunger to the older woman. "Though, perhaps before you start again you should eat."

Hermione stood and reached for the older woman's hand. Minerva took the small hand into her own, entwining her elegant fingers with the slightly stubby digits of her charge. Gently she guided Hermione out of the nearly barren, stark white room and down the steps that lead to the kitchen and breakfast nook. She untangled their fingers with ease, pushing her softly towards the table to settle while she grabbed the plates.

Minerva easily put everything that was to be their dinner on the table with a little sweeping motion. Hermione's eyes lit up in a way that only younger children's could as she took in the dinner. Creamy mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, fresh cut fruit, tender chicken breasts, and soft rolls lay invitingly on her dish.

"Professor, this looks delicious. Thank you so much."

"Hermione, I think we should have that talk I told you about earlier now."

"Ok…?"

"You have, and I know this seems harsh, been for all intents and purposes, abandoned. Now for the moment I have temporary custody, but by summer we will have to have your living arrangements dealt with. I have three options for you to consider: first you are placed into wizard foster care, two that you go live at an orphanage, or three you come… live… with me."

"Professor-" started Hermione but she was cut off by Minerva.

"Please, Hermione, call me Minerva, at least while we aren't at school."

"Ok, Minerva then, I am inclined to go with the third option, but there are a lot of complications with that one."

"Hermione, tell me what you are so concerned about."

"Schooling for one, I mean you are my professor. What if someone started accusing you of playing favorites?" she asked before taking a large gulp of the Pepsi that had appeared with her food. "Next, I don't want to intrude into your life, I understand your need for privacy especially with your fame. Also, what about the press? They would have a field day if they found out the great Minerva McGonagall had adopted a person of my standing."

"Well, my status and position are two things I can't change. As to the first I doubt it will of much consequence to anyone, and the second as a teacher I have no reason to be ashamed of giving fair grades. The entirety of the press thing doesn't even have to happen if you don't want it to, so I don't think that will be a significant consequence."

"Give me a night to sleep on it, please. I just don't want to make the wrong decision."

Minerva smirked a little at that, fully aware that the child was trying not to submit to her intellect or logic, more out of pride than anything.


	6. A new family?

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bench in front of the piano. Her mind was racing. She could see the opportunity in front of her, to be loved by someone, for someone to take care of her, comfort her. It was so appealing, so beautiful to her weary heart.

Minerva had been there for Hermione through all of her schooling, helped her. She had treated her like she was more than just a smart girl who excelled at her lessons and could recite more spells than some seventh years. She didn't get that smirk that professors at her muggle schools did. Minerva didn't see Hermione in that light, she saw her as a small terrified girl whose parents where making a huge mistake.

Minerva sat on her bed reading, two doors down from the black and white keys of the piano, listening to Hermione play. The sweet melody a mixture of melancholy and utter happiness, blended together to form the piece. It spoke of a heart torn by people's hate. It brought years to Minerva's eyes as she felt the pain that Hermione did, felt the joy Hermione's hands played, felt the waver of Hermione's heart.

Minerva sighed, as pleasant as the songs were they would need to rise very early in the morning to file the second motion of papers. Rising she walked down to the other room opening the door easily she walked up behind the small girl, gently resting her hands against her shoulders.

"It's a big decision, I know. It's goin' ta be hard ta choose, but I hope you'll choose ta live with me."

"... If I told you yes this very instant that I wanted to be your daughter, would regret making your offer?"

"The only way that I would ever regret making that offer is if it got you hurt... If you said yes this very instant to for all intents and purposes, would you regret saying yes?"

"No... never," came the quiet reply.


	7. A family

Minerva tensed as they awaited the results of the hearing. Hermione was across the room holding tightly to Tonks, a young auror in training, watching with fear in her eyes. It's was high noon and the board had left the room nearly an hour ago.

Minerva's stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies as the first of the group of eight exited the deliberation room after a heated debate on the subject. The debate it's self was instigated by a single member, a muggle spouse of a wizard that had been placed on the board for cases in which the custody of a muggle born was to be determined. She believed that Hermione should be placed in the care of the muggle government. A reasoning widely objected to.

"Tonks, why does that lady want me to go live with muggles?"

"Well dearie, I don't know. Say, what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, purple."

"And your favorite animal?"

"Cats."

Brown eyes grew wide as the woman in front of her transformed into a furry, purple, whiskered, and cat eyed half human half cat.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"It's a special talent that I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall will be more than happy to explain to you when you go home this evening." Tonks skillfully reverted back to the form she usually kept as the group walked back in.

"We award you, Minerva McGonagall, sole custody of the minor, Hermione Granger. You also inherit all responsibilities that come with this. Good luck to you, Professor."

Hermione let out a small squeal, unable to contain her joy, and broke away from the now magenta haired woman. She ran towards Minerva, giving her a crushing hug when she reached her. Minerva felt tears of joy pool in her eyes.

Tonks watched on with wonder. She knew of Hermione's abilities, unrefined as they were, and had witnessed those of her former professor. It was an awing sight to see, the two brightest and most powerful witches alive, or possibly ever, celebrate their triumph.


End file.
